


Rescue

by TriaKane



Series: Designated Hitter [24]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Highlander Immortals, Immortals doing their thing, Rescue, There Can Be Only One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: Lyn's been challenged and Eliot cannot interfere.
Relationships: Eliot Spencer/Original Female Character
Series: Designated Hitter [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/15392
Kudos: 7





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Set early in Season 5.
> 
> I realized after posting my last story that I've had Lyn rescue Eliot multiple times, so this is to rectify that. :)

_I will send out an army to find you_  
_In the middle of the darkest night_  
_It's true, I will rescue you_  
_I will never stop marching to reach you_  
_In the middle of the hardest fight_  
_It's true, I will rescue you_  
~~~Lauren Daigle, _Rescue_

“You’re next if you interfere!” the immortal said, pointing his sword at Eliot.

“He won’t,” I assured my challenger. I glanced at Eliot to confirm my words. I’d explained the rules of the Game to him when he’d discovered my immortality.

Eliot’s face was flushed, and I knew he was angry and frustrated. For the first time, he couldn’t save someone who was in danger, especially someone he loved. 

And I truly was in danger. While I’d never heard of Rodrigo Martinez, our first skirmish had shown me some of his strongest moves. I wasn’t sure who had taught him, but his skills were on par with the best I’d ever fought; I wasn’t confident I could win this battle.

“Leave,” I said to Eliot. If this was going to end badly, I didn’t want him to see it.

“Fuck that!” he said

I would have laughed at his indignation, but my attention was on my opponent. I’d have to use every skill I’d ever learned and hope for a little bit of luck too to get out of this with my head in place.

He advanced, holding his sword high. I deflected, then pivoted and landed a hard strike against his guard. He jerked his arm back and retreated a few steps. I knew a strike like that would send shockwaves up his arm.

“Not nice,” he said with a sneer.

“Come on,” I retorted, gesturing. If I could get him angry, maybe he’d be reckless, and I could find an opening.

Attacking again, he used a classic move; I parried and lunged, slicing his forearm.

He hissed and retreated.

We continued this dance, this back and forth for quite a while. I tried to gain an advantage by tuning into his thoughts, but his mind was disciplined, organized. He thought less about his next move and more about countering my moves. I knew then it would come down to luck.

Chancing another look at Eliot, I saw the tension in his stance and the worry on his face. He’d seen me fight before, but never had I been so equally matched, unless it was in a sparring session with a friendly immortal.

I debated offering a draw, but the odds he would accept were slim. From everything I’d seen and learned of him, I could tell he thought he had the advantage. My drive to survive was strong, and I hoped it was stronger than his.

Choosing a different tactic, I opted for a more aggressive stance and attacked. He parried in a predictable way, but instead of continuing my forward momentum, I spun to the right, following the path his sword had taken. Raising my sword, I hoped to undercut him, but as if he’d read my plan, he jerked back his arm, elbowing me in the face.

I staggered back and he took the opportunity to advance, pulling a play from my book, and slamming his sword into the guard of my katana. As katanas have a small guard, he truly showed his abilities when he was able to connect with it. 

The weight of his broad sword and force in which he brought it down made my bones rattle and my hands went numb. My sword, my lifeline, fell from my hands and I rolled away before coming to rest on my knees.

Rodrigo kicked my sword away before advancing. I wanted to look away, to look into Eliot’s eyes one last time, but I was mesmerized by the sword inches from my face.

“There can be only one,” Rodrigo said almost apologetically.

As he raised the sword for the final swing, I felt excitement and expectation course through me as I heard Eliot yell my name. Rolling forward, I saw my sword sliding across the floor and reached out my hand to grab for it. 

Coming up behind Rodrigo as he turned, I said, “But it won’t be you!” And with a slash of my blade, I took his head off.

Dropping back to my knees, I waited for his Quickening to fill me. It seemed to take forever as jolts of power and knowledge flooded through me, and when it was finally over, I fell back.

Eliot ran to me after it was over, cradling me in his arms, pushing my hair away from my face.

“You interfered,” I said breathlessly, referring to Eliot kicking my sword to me.

“Naw,” he said, “I evened the playin’ field.”

Whatever his justification, I was alive because of him.

“Aw, fuck,” I said as the Quickening’s energy began to bubble up inside me.

“I’ve got ya,” Eliot said knowingly, as he reached between my legs and roughly pulsed the base of his palm against my sex.

A fast orgasm raced through me and a sliver of sanity returned. Rodrigo had been an old, powerful immortal and it would take many more orgasms before his Quickening would settle completely. I hoped Eliot was up to the task.

Helping me stand, Eliot pulled me against him, and the nearness reignited my need again.

“I... please...” I was helpless to stop myself, and as he held me, I shoved a hand down my pants and swiftly brought myself off again.

I shuddered in his arms, my eyes focused on his.

“Gonna be a long night,” I said ruefully. 

“Hope I survive,” Eliot said with a laugh as he reached for my sword.

Picking me up, he carried me away to rescue me again and again.


End file.
